Recalling Our Memories
by SaffireStarz
Summary: Yamato and Sora were childhood friends whose friendship was forgotten when separated. And everybody knows a secret about them. Can they recall their memories of each other and find out the secret that has been kept from them?
1. Ruby Meets Sapphire

**Recalling Our Memories: **Prologue & Chapter 1

**Summary:** Yamato and Sora were childhood friends whose friendship was forgotten when separated. And everybody knows a secret about them. Can they recall their memories of each other and find out the secret that has been kept from them?

**Disclaimer:** Though I wish it were, Digimon is not mine.

**Acknowledgements:** Wishinstahhz

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. This is in Sora's P.O.V.

* * *

Prologue

I sat on my bed, wondering who this mysterious person was. I had a picture of him that I always kept in my wallet. I don't really know why I have his picture because I don't really know him, in fact, I don't think I've ever met him. But every time I look at his picture, I can't help but think he's so familiar. I've asked my friends once if they knew anything about him. All I got was the same answer: 'He looks familiar.' I even asked my mom and she said to never lose his pictures and to never forget him. My question is, how can I forget him if I don't even know him?

My name is Sora Takenouchi. I'm your average seventeen-year-old girl. I have fiery auburn hair and ruby orb eyes, or so my friends say. I have the two best friends in the world: Taichi Yagami and Mimi Tachikawa. Taichi and I have known each other since we were in diapers. Mimi and I just met, I guess about seven years ago, but we became friends real quick. I love my friends. They're always there when I need them.

Anyways, I wanted to know who this mysterious man was. Every year, I get pictures of him sent to my house. Just yesterday, I got another picture of him and he looked about my age. I don't know why I get pictures of him sent to me though. For a fact, I know he's not family.But family or not, I had to find out who he was and why he's been haunting my mind.

* * *

Chapter 1- Ruby meets Sapphire

I looked at my clock on the wall. It read: '3:00.' I panicked. I was late! I promised my mom I would take care of the flower shop.

I ran out of the house, not forgetting to take the only house keys I had, and took off to my mom's Flower Shop. I was just about to take my cellphone to call my mom. As soon as I took it out from pocket, (nope, I'm not the kind of girl who wears a purse), I heard a voice scream at me.

"Move!" it said, "C'mon! Don't just stand there, get out of the way!"

But the warning was too late. He ran into me and we both fell down. Me on top of him. I blushed and quickly got off of him.

"I am so sorry," I apologized.

The boy got up, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's fine. But just move next time."

I nodded and he smiled at me, showing his really white teeth. He was very handsome. He had messy blond spiky hair and the most beautiful sapphire eyes you would ever see. The strange thing was he looked exactly like the boy on the picture that I received yesterday. "My name's Yamato Ishida, what's yours?" He introduced.

"I'm Sora Takenouchi. Nice to meet- er, bump into you, Yamato." I greeted back, putting my hand out. He took it and we shook hands. "I probably should get going. I'm late for work." I said as we released hands.

Yamato nodded as I left him. It took me about five minutes to finally get to the flower shop. I walked in to find my mom looking at me with a mad face.

"Sora Rin Takenouchi!" she scolded me, "You promised to be here at 3:00 sharp! Must I remind you what time it is? It is 3:15!"

"Sorry, Mama. I lost track of time. It was 3:00 when I left the house but then some guy ran into me, literally. I fell on him and we introduced."

Mom looked disappointed, "Sora, I've warned you many times to never talk to strangers. Don't tell me I have to warn you not to 'fall' on them."

I rolled my eyes, "Mama, we just introduced! It's funny though, he looks like the guy on the picture."

My mom froze, "Did you get his name by any chance?"

I nodded, "Yamato Ishida. Why?"

She shook her head, "Well, I better go. I'll be back in half an hour before 4:00. Don't leave the shop until I get back."

"Ok, but afterwards, can I hang out? You know, with Taichi or Mimi?" I asked.

She nodded as she went out the door. After a few seconds, I saw a blond walk in. I knew it was Yamato so I didn't bother greeting him like a customer.

"Hi Yama. What brings you here?" I asked him.

He grabbed something from his pocket and handed it to me. I saw that it was my cellphone. I checked my own pockets before taking the ones in his hand. I realized that I had probably dropped it when he crashed into me. I took the device from him and thanked him.

"So, how'd you know I was here?" I asked him, wondering.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know lucky guess." I made a weird face, "It's because I was still running from my fans and I noticed this store was opened so I decided to come inside to hide. But I was also looking for you, to give back your cellphone."

"Fans? Don't make me laugh even harder. And why are fan girls chasing you? Are you the lead singer of a famous band?" I teased and he stared at me, "Omigosh! You're a lead singer? Since when? Which band?" I could feel my face turn red from embarrassment.

He gave out a small laugh, "You didn't know? Yamato Ishida- the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves!"

I shook my head from embarrassment, "Sorry, I don't listen much to music or know much about them. I'm always too busy doing something. I'm not really a crazy girl that freaks out when they see a famous guy."

Yamato looked relieved, "That's good." He said with a smile, revealing his white teeth again.

"You know, you look really cute when you smile." I blurted. What did I just say?

Yamato stared at me, "So, you're falling for the Ishida charm, too? Are you sure you're not a fan of mine?" He teased me.

I hit his arm, "Flirt."

We both laughed, "Well, since you don't really listen to music, I suppose you've never been to a concert?"

I shook my head.

"Or band practice?"

I shook my head again.

"Do you want to go see us practice tonight at the Concert Hall?"

I almost shook my head again but stopped.

"Come to your band practice? Tonight? At the concert hall? But isn't it that no one's allowed at your practices?" I questioned.

"Sora, Sora, Sora. You really don't know much about music." He said as I pouted, "When the lead singer says you can come, then you can come. Besides, the guys will love you."

I looked at the floor, "I don't know. I don't really have time for concerts or practices. I have to tend to my mom's flower shop."

He looked disappointed. Even though I had just met him, I felt so bad for rejecting his offer. There was something about him that was different from the other guys I knew. I finally gave in, "Ok, I'll go- if I can, that is."

His face lit up. "Great! Can you come by the Concert Hall around 6:00? I know it's kinda late. It's because one of the band members has to stay home until 5:30 to baby-sit his little sister. His parents don't come home until then. But afterwards, we're going to grab a bite to eat."

"I can't promise that I can come but I'll try."

Yamato nodded, "Ok, just try." He looked at his watch, "It's getting late so I better get going."

I nodded, "Well, I hope to see you soon." He smiled at me and left. How I melt when I see that smile of his. Wait! What am I saying!

TBC...

I did it! My first chapter on my first fic! well, don't forget to **review**...I'd love to hear what you guys think about this. Be gentle and don't flame me.

Oh, next chapter, Sora meets the band. Yay! But I can't think of any names for the band. If you would kindly suggest some, I'd appreciate it. Thanks.

**Chapter Review Goal**: 5 (I hope to get at least this much, if not more)

SaffireStarz


	2. Band Practice Dilemma

**Recalling Our Memories: **Chapter 2

**Summary:** Yamato and Sora were childhood friends whose friendship was forgotten when separated. And everybody knows a secret about them. Can they recall their memories of each other and find out the secret that has been kept from them?

**Disclaimer:** Digimon is not mine.

**Acknowledgements:** Thanks **theladyknight** and **Wishinstahhz** for the band member names. And to all those who reviewed on the first chapter! (Thanks for helping me reach my CRG- Chapter Review Goal)

**Reviewers:**

_**Theladyknight**- Lol, Sora and Yamato don't have amnesia. And she certainly didn't push Yamato out of her life. You'll just have to wait and find out why Yamato and Sora don't remember each other. I'm sorry I rushed things at the beginning. I'm such a bad write (oh, well, practice makes perfect!) But thanks for the review anyways, and for the names of the band members._

_**Nickygirl-**__Why does Sora get pictures of Yamato? You'll just have to find out. But that's a good question._

**A/N:** Writing the first chapter was fun but getting all your reviews were very inspiring. I hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the first. Sorry it took awhile to finally update, I lost the notebook of where the chapters of this story is.

* * *

Chapter 2- Band Practice Dilemma

Mom came back a few minutes later with flowers of different varieties. But all the flowers were different shades of red and blue.

I greeted her as she came in, "Hi Mama. What's with all the flowers?"

Mom frowned, "Well, Sora, if you were actually doing your job, you'd realize that we're running out of red and blue flowers." She answered as she started arranging them.

"Oh…" I answered simply. I took some flowers from her and started to help arrange them. "Mama, I was wondering. Yamato Ishida, he's in a band called the Teenage Wolves. He invited me to his band practice tonight. Can I come?"

My mom stopped arranging the flowers. "Sora you can't go. Not unless someone you trust will be there." I could tell she was disappointed at me.

I had to answer back, "Mom! I do trust Yamato. I know I've only met him today but I know I can trust. I feel like I've known him all my life."

My mom continued to arrange the flowers. "Is Taichi coming?"

How would I know? I never asked him. And I never asked Yamato if Tai could come with me. "I don't know. I never asked."

"Call him and you can only go if he comes with you."

I couldn't protest. This was the only way she'll let me. I took my cellphone out and dialed Tai's number. But with my mom staring at me, I ran upstairs for some privacy.

"Hello," said the voice from the line.

"Tai are you going anywhere tonight? From around six to nine?"

I could hear laughs in the background, "Sora, are you asking me out on a date?" Now it was my turn to laugh.

He's my best friend, why would I ask him out? It'd feel awkward to go out with your own best friend, wouldn't it? "Are you kidding? Tai, I couldn't go out with you even if I wanted. I was just going to ask if you could take me to Yamato Ishida's band practice? Mama won't let me go by myself. She said only if you're there. She's over protective of me, like all mothers."

"Did you just say Yamato Ishida! Lead singer of the Teenage Wolves! How in the world did you get him to invite you to his practices?" His voice filled with interest.

"We bumped into each other while I was heading to my mom's flower shop. He was running away from his fans. Then we introduced and I accidentally dropped my cellphone and he came to the shop to return it. Somehow, he ended up asking me to come. Wait- how come you know that's he's lead singer and I don't?" Taichi kept quiet. "Tai? You there?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, just looking for food. There's nothing in the fridge. Anyways, I'm not that interested in music. But when I was shopping with Meems, all she could do was talk about him. Man, I'm starved."

I giggled, "We're going to eat after their practice. If you come, I'll pay for you."

"Ok!" He answered immediately.

I smiled, "Great! Pick me up a quarter before six, ok? Ok, bye." I hung up before he could say 'bye'.

I ran back downstairs to announce the news to my mom. "Taichi said that he'd take me. He's going to pick me up in two hours." I said, looking at the clock on the wall, which read '3:45'.

I saw my mom frown. I know my mom didn't want me to go but I had to go. I was determined to know more about him. And maybe, just maybe he'll have a connection with the guy on the pictures.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! Later that night !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

It was six o' clock already and still no sign of Taichi. I wasn't surprised though because he's mostly always late. I paced back and forth on the front of my house when I finally saw a red mustang with painted flames drive in the driveway. Finally, Taichi had arrived.

I ran in back inside the house to tell my mom I was leaving.

Tai, being the gentleman he was, offered to open the door. He stared at me and I started to become nervous. "Something wrong?" I asked him.

Taichi shook his head, "I'd be surprised if Yamato doesn't ask you out. You look amazing!"

I blushed, taking what he said as a friendly thing, "Thanks." I was wearing a red camisole with ripped capris along with black knee-length boots. I love fashion. I even dream about becoming a fashion designer in the future. But as much as I love fashion, I can't stand skirts or dresses.

I got inside the passenger's side of Taichi's car and he closed the door for me. He went to the other side of his car to enter. He slammed the door shut and slid his keys in the slot, turning on the engine. And we were on our way to the Concert Hall.

I felt nervous all of a sudden. Sure I was going to be with all boys but that shouldn't matter. I always hangout with boys. I was probably nervous because I was going to be with boys I didn't know, except Yamato of course. And I was concerned that the band won't let Taichi in. I never even asked if I could bring him with me.

I looked at Taichi direction and I felt his eyes on me as I turned away. I tried to hide my concerned face.

"Sora?" Guess I wasn't hiding it too good. "What's wrong?" He asked me.

I turned to look at him, "Nothing's wrong." I assured him, putting on a fake smile.

"Something's wrong alright. You have that nervous look on your face." I suppose he saw right through me. He is my best friend after all.

I had to tell him, "Tai, I asked you to come without asking Yamato. I don't know if you're allowed in. I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry."

I expected a frown from him but instead I heard laughter, "I knew that already Sor. Don't take me for an idiot! We've been best friends since who knows when. You only asked me to come so you're mom would let you go to Yamato's concert. Don't worry, I understand."

I smiled at him. He was truly a great friend. "Thanks Tai. But you know that they may let you in."

He snickered at me, "I'm not here for the stupid band practice. I'm here for the food." I laughed and he joined me. We laughed the whole way to the Concert Hall.

Eventually, we arrived at our destination. I saw three teens, around my age, standing outside the building, carrying their instruments. One was a guitarist and he had light brown hair. The other one was only carrying his drumsticks. He was, obviously, the drummer. He, too, had brown hair but darker. And the keyboardist had a dark hair color of blue, which almost seemed black.

Taichi parked his car and we got out, walking to the three band members. My legs were shaking from nervousness while Taichi walked as if he owned the land he was stepping on. It was very funny.

All five of us were quiet until Taichi broke the silence. "Ok, I should let you know that I hate quietness. Let's talk or something."

I nodded and extended my hand out. "Hi, I'm Sora Takenouchi. Yamato Ishida invited us- um, me here. And this is my best friend, Taichi Yagami." Tai raised his hand.

The light brown haired boy spoke, "I'm Akira. I play the bass, and kind of a background singer."

Next was the brown haired one, "I'm Takashi. I play the drums for the band."

And the dark blue haired boy spoke last, "I'm Yutaka. If you haven't figured it out already, I play the keyboard." (A/N: Ok, I don't really know how the band members look or which instrument they play.)

After that entire introduction, we felt more comfortable around each other. We ended up having a conversation. They even let Taichi stay during their practice.

"One time, Yamato was drinking water and one of his fans just came and surprised him. He was so surprised he spit the water out and sprayed the girl's face." Takashi said. We laughed, our stomachs unable to contain anymore. "Don't even get me started about the time…" I stopped listening to Takashi for a while and looked around. It looked like everyone, but Yamato was here.

"Hey, does anyone know where Yamato is?" I asked. Everyone stopped talking and laughing.

"Yeah! Where is he? I haven't realized it until now but he's never late for practice. And he's never missed practice either. Especially when this weekend we have a concert." Yutaka stated. The other two nodded to what he just said.

"Music's his life." Akira added.

"You don't think the blond boy is running from his fans do you?" Tai joked. I hit his arm to inform him to stop. He stopped immediately.

"If he's never late or never missed practice, where can he be?" I asked. All the boys shrugged their shoulders. "I think we should find out." I am probably the most worried person in the world. I worry about almost everything. Sometimes I wonder why I don't have gray hair yet.

"We can take my car to his house." Akira offered.

We followed Akira to his silver 2005 Ford Explorer XLT Sport. Akira sat on the driver's seat, Takashi on the passenger's seat and the rest of us sat in the back, with me in the middle of Yutaka and Taichi. Akira put the keys in the slot and started the car.

We arrived at Yamato's place fifteen minutes later. Everyone but me didn't seem to be that amazed by his house. It was a two-story house. Yellow lamps lighted the front porch, lighting the dark night. The light also showed the beautiful color of the house: a mysterious shade of light blue. The lights from the inside also shone, meaning that someone was home.

We all stepped out of Akira's vehicle and walked to the front door. I wrapped my arms around me to keep myself from shaking too much. The cool breeze made my skin shiver and my nervousness didn't make it any better.

Yutaka pushed me forward, "Go!" he said, "Ring the doorbell. When someone answers the door, just ask for Yamato."

Takashi whacked Yutaka's head. "Are you crazy? You know that if Yamato's dad sees Sora, he'll automatically think she's a crazy fan. He'll be really mad!" he protested. Akira nodded.

Nevertheless, I walked closer to the door, pressing the button near it. _DING DONG!_ The guys that were behind me ran back inside the car, including Tai.

A blond boy came to the door. He almost looked like Yamato except younger. "Um, hi. Can I help you?"

My face found the ground. I stared at the doormat that said 'Welcome'. "I- I w-was look-ing fo-for Yamato Ishida." I managed to say.

The blond boy frowned, "Look, maybe you're a new fan or something but you should know that it's not a good idea to see my brother at his own home. Our dad will get mad, you know. Besides, Yamato's in trouble. Really big trouble."

"No, I'm not a fan. In fact, Yamato invited me to come to his band practice today."

The boy widened his cerulean eyes, "Then it's you." He whispered, "You're the one who got him into trouble!"

I was clueless. Me? I got Yamato into trouble? "H-how? What have I done?" I asked.

"Are you Sora Takenouchi?" he asked me, ignoring my question. I nodded slowly. I was confused. How did he know my name?

"Who are you? I mean, what's your name?"

"Takeru Takaishi. Or T.K. for short"

Takaishi? If he's Yamato's brother, why is his last name different? "Oh ok. Hi T.K."

T.K. looked around as if he was looking for something. "Is anyone here with you?" I shook my head. Akira, Takashi, Yutaka, and Taichi ditched me so why say that they're here.

T.K. led me to their porch. He sat down on a chair and I did the same thing. "Sora, my dad got mad at Yamato when he told us that he invited you to his band practice. Normally, he would just get mad. But when he mentioned your name, he went berserk. And he got into a really big trouble."

I was confused. "What did I do?"

"I'm not supposed to tell." He paused, "I have to tell you something that you promise you won't tell. I nodded. "Sora, you and Yamato. There's a secret that you both don't know." He paused again. "No, it's not time. You can't know about it yet. You're not ready."

I freaked out, "Ready? Ready for what? Are you telling me that everyone knows something about me that I don't know? And Yamato, too?" My voice was nearly loud enough for everyone inside the house to hear.

"Sora, you need to calm down. We can't let anyone hear about this."

"T.K., Yamato and I just met earlier today! How does everyone know a secret about Yamato and I?"

"It's not the time to tell you." And with that, he started to walk away. As he did, an idea popped up in my mind. I grabbed his hand with one of my hands and took out a picture with my other hand.

"At least tell me who this is." I said. I showed him the picture of the blond boy. "I want to know who this is! Is this Yamato? Is that the secret? That the boy on this picture is Yamato? Am I somehow connected to him?"

T.K. froze, then turned around to look at me. "Sora, that picture! How did you get it?"

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter where I got it! I just want to know who he is!" I demanded.

"The boy in the picture, he's- he's…"

TBC…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Well, I think that was a good place to stop. Hmm, Mimi's not much in this story yet…but she will be. (Don't worry Mimi Fans!)

Sorry for any grammar, spelling or any other mistakes. I was continuing this chapter out of my own memory. (Like I said, I lost my notebook that had the chapters for this story.)

Well, at least Takeru is introduced. But will Takeru reveal the secret and tell Sora who the mysterious boy on the picture is? Find out next time on the next chapter of: **Recalling Our Memories **(hehehe, always wanted to say that.) **REVIEW PLEASE!**

SaffireStarz


	3. Meeting the Family

**Recalling Our Memories: **Chapter 3

**Summary:** Yamato and Sora were childhood friends whose friendship was forgotten when separated. And everybody knows a secret about them. Can they recall their memories of each other and find out the secret that has been kept from them?

**Disclaimer:** DIGIMON IS…not MINE! wahhh!

**Acknowledgements:** All the reviewers

**Reviewers:**

**_KoumiLoccness_****_-_ **_Don't worry, don't worry. This is a Sorato fic…and hints of other couples. (Yes, that means Koumi ) By the way, you were my very first reviewer so…THANK YOU SO MUCH! _

_**theladyknight**- You're right that Sora and Yamato's mom and dad know about the secret. And so does Takeru but Taichi doesn' t know the secret._

_**KaNdEh HoLiC brat, nickygirl, Unknown-** hehehe, you don't think I'd give away the secret so soon now did you? Well, read on, it may tell you the secret. Or it may not. You'll never know until you read._

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated for a long time. I'm so sorry! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I won't blame you if you don't like it. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 3- Meeting the Family

I tried to wait patiently. The young boy was about to tell me who this guy on the picture was.

"He's…" Couldn't he say anything else?

"Takeru, I must know." I pleaded.

Takeru looked my way, "He's," then in another direction, "DAD!"

"My-my d-dad?" I was taken back by his answer. How in the world could this guy on the picture be my dad? I was told my dad and mom got a divorced and that my dad lived in Kyoto. And I'm pretty sure my dad was older, much older.

Takeru froze, "N-no, Sora. _My_ dad. Um, that's my dad." He said, pointing behind me.

I turned around and gasped. I stood from where I was sitting and bowed in front of the elder man. "Sir, Hello."

The older man had dirty blonde hair. His hair was not as golden as Yamato's or Takeru's. He looked angrily at me, "Don't sweet talk with me, girl. I don't need a fan of my son here. Get out!" (A/N: I know Yamato's dad is nice. I just had to make him mean. But don't worry, he'll get nicer.)

I felt fear all of a sudden. "Mr. Ishida, I'm not a fan girl. No, not at all. In fact, I never knew that Yamato was the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves until earlier today."

"She's telling the truth dad. Yamato told me himself. He met her while he was running from his fans. She's the girl he invited to his practice."

I looked from Takeru to his dad. I saw the anger in the father's eyes. He obviously did not want me to be here. I decided that it was better that I left. "Mr. Ishida, Takeru, I think I should probably get going. It's getting late." I said, walking out.

Another voice came in. It was neither Takeru's or his dad's voice. The voice was deep but attracting. "Leaving so soon?"

I stopped and turned around, as did Takeru and Mr. Ishida. Yamato was at the front door, smiling at me. "Y-Yamato? Um, I didn't know you were here."

He stuck up his nose and walked towards me, "I was upstairs in my room, listening to you three." I gave out a laugh, "Well, guess you met my little bro and my dad."

Nodding, I replied back, "Um, yea I have. But I better get going, I promised Taichi I would take him some place to eat."

Yamato had on a confused look, "Taichi? Who's he, your boyfriend? Because last time I checked boyfriends were supposed to take their girlfriends out, not the other way around. What kind of a guy is he anyways?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did I just hear a sense of jealousy in his voice?

I chuckled from what he just said, "Oh, no! Taichi's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend and he's a boy but he's not my boyfriend. I asked him to come with me to your practice because that was the only way my mom would let me come to your practice. I told him I'd pay for him when we were supposed to go somewhere to eat." I explained.

"Oh. Well, sorry you couldn't really see us practice today. You would've if it wasn't for a certain father of mine." He said, glaring at his father.

The father growled, "Yamato!"

I could see Takeru tremble from fear. "I'm going to go back inside. Mom may need help setting the table for dinner."

I figured that Yamato and his dad fighting was not a good thing. It was probably best that I left, too. "Um, I better get going. It's getting late."

"Yea, get going! I don't want to see you again." The father screamed at me.

"Hiroaki! Don't be so rude to the child." A new voice said. It was a woman with dirty blonde hair. She seemed like she was in her mid thirties. I figured that she was the mother. "You must be Sora Takenouchi."

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Call me Natsuko. I'm Yamato and Takeru's mother."

I nodded again, "Ok," I paused to think, "Are you Mrs. Ishida or Mrs. Takaishi?" I realized what a mistake I made. I never should've asked that question; it was too personal.

The woman looked at the man then back at me, "Well, at the moment I am Mrs. Takaishi. See, a few years after Takeru was born. Hiroaki and I got a divorce. But now we're together again so we plan to get re-married." She explained.

"Oh," was all I could say. I looked at my watch, "I better get going. It really is getting late."

"Ok, well it was nice meeting you, honey."

I put on a smile, "You too Mrs. Taka- I mean Natsuko. It was nice to meet all of you." I bowed and turned to leave.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with Yamato. "Sorry you wasted your time here."

I shook my head, "No, I'm glad I came. I met your family." I said as I saw Takeru come out of the house.

"Tell you what, how about I give you tickets to my concert? It's on Saturday, er, tomorrow. I can give you five tickets for you and your friends."

The adults went back into the house, as the blonde teen and I started a conversation. "Make that three; for me, Mimi, and her boyfriend, Koushiro."

"What about Taichi?"

"On Saturday, Taichi's on a date with his girlfriend. But hey, Hikari can make it!"

"Hikari?"

I nodded, "She's Taichi's little sister. She's very pretty and about the same age as Takeru. I'm sure Takeru would like her. And she would like him. Who knows, they may end up together." I said, winkingat Takeru.

Takeru walked closer to us. "So, tell me more about her. I may end up asking her out."

I laughed as Yamato's face turned red from anger; "No brother of mine is going to go out on a date with someone he barely knows.

The younger blonde glared at his older sibling, "I wouldn't be the one talking, big brother."

Yamatoand Iblushed, "You know what, fine! Bring Hikari to the concert. Date her, Takeru. See if I care." The older blond growled.

Takeru shrugged his shoulder, "Ok," and with that, he ran back inside the house.

Yamato shook his head, "Little brothers," he whispered to no one in particular. "So, you're going to come? To the concert, I mean."

I nodded my head, "Sure, just hand over the tickets."

Yamato ran back inside. I looked up at his home and noticed light coming froma window. I figured that that was his room. He came back twenty seconds later with four tickets. I looked at the tickets with wide eyes.

"Backstage passes!" I exclaimed, "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded, "Now, go take your friend to eat. And I'll see you tomorrow at six." He said, pushing me towards Akira's car.

I walked towards the band members and Taichi, not forgetting to wave good-bye to Yamato.

Akira drove Taichi and me back to the Concert Hall. And Taichi took me home. I was so excited about telling him about the backstage passes and the concert that I forgot to mention that I was supposed to take him someplace to eat. And he was excited about tomorrow with his girlfriend that he forgot he was hungry.

That night, I told my mom about the concert and she did not look too happy about it. I also called my other best friend, Mimi to tell her about the concert. She was very excited. Then I called Hikari, who also was very excited. I even told her about the golden haired boy that she may come to like. The two were so excited that they forced me to go shopping with them. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! The Next Day !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

(A/N: I would've stopped but then I decided that I should continue for 5 reasons. One, the chapter would've been too short. Two, there wasn't much of Mimi. Three, I thought I could make it up to you by making the chapter longer. I mean, I haven't updated for a long time. Four, I just had to get this part updated asap. And five, I felt like continuing.)

_RING! RING! RING! _

I groaned and forced my sleepy eyes to open slightly. The clock said, 7:45. I closed my eyes again, deciding to let the telephone continue its annoying ring and the caller to just leave a message.

"Hey, it's Sora. You know what to do," the machine said.

"Sora! Guess what time it is! You have better be awake. We're going to pick you up in an hour. Are you listening? Why don't you pick up the phone?" a high-pitched voice shouted.

I finally opened my eyes all the way. There was no way on quieting her down. One time oranother, I was going to have to listen to what she was going to say.I hesitated to pick up my cordless telephone.

"Mimi! You know very well I like to sleep for a straight ten hours. You know how long I've been sleeping for? Seven hours!" I practically yelled.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry but I just wanted to tell you that we're going to leave around 9-ish. We have so much shopping to do for your date with Ya-"

I cut her off, "Woah, Meems. Yamato is not my date. And hello, Koushiro, you, Hikari and me are going. Not just me and him."

I heard her laugh from the other line, "Sure. Then how do you explain the backstage passes he gave _you_. Why did he give them to _you_, of all the girls in the world." Silence. "Ha! See."

"He gave them to me because he invited me to his band practice but the practice was cancelled." I tried explaining.

"Ok, why did he invite you to his band practice?"

"Because he found out I know almost nothing about music so he invited me to his band practice. Except band practice didn't happen because…" my voice became softer until nothing could be heard. How did I get him into trouble? And what kind of trouble was it?

"Because?" Mimi asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, because I got him in trouble." I admitted.

"Trouble? How so?"

"I don't know but I should probably get going. I have to get ready."

Mimi was quiet for a while, "Ok, see you in an hour. Bye." I clicked on the button to end the conversation. I laid in my bed for a bit longer, thinking on how I got Yamato in trouble. But yesterday, he acted like nothing was wrong.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! An hour later !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

(A/N: Sorry for skipping around so much.)

I finally finished getting ready. I become conscious of the fact that Mimi was going to choose can outfit for me and fix me up for the concert. So I settled on a black dressy tank and a pair of jeans.

I looked down from my bedroom window and saw a silver Lexus driving by our driveway. I could see a red haired boy driving, a pink-haired girl checking herself out in the mirror and a brunette in the back looking outside the car window.

I ran downstairs and noticed a note on the table. It said:

_Sora, _

_I am begging you one last time: don't go to the concert. I mean no disrespect for that Yamato but I don't want you anywhere near him. You're probably confused as to why I am saying this but one day you'll know. Now, I'm going to be gone for a week. I have to make a delivery in another town. I know it's last minute but it's my job. Now, behave, and that means no parties! Oh, and if you do go to the concert, even though I don't want you to go, the least I can say is have fun. I may not want you to go but you're my daughter and I still want to make you happy._

_Love,_

_Mom_

'_You're probably confused as to why I am saying this but one day you'll know.'_ What was she talking about? Why did it feel like everyone was hiding something from me? Then it hit me. Could my mom know the secret that Takeru knows of Yamato and me? If so, then Yamato's parents know of the secret, too. Who else knows the secret? Whatever the secret was, I am determined to find out.

TBC...

* * *

Yea, I know… this chapter sucked. Don't flame me! I know you guys wanted to know the secret but I promise the secret will be told soon. 

Don't forget to review. If I have many reviews, I may update faster!

SaffireStarz


	4. On a Stormy Night

Recalling Our Memories: Chapter 4

**Summary:** Yamato and Sora were childhood friends whose friendship was forgotten when separated. And everybody knows a secret about them. Can they recall their memories of each other and find out the secret that has been kept from them?

**Disclaimer:** If there's one thing you should know, I DON'T own Digimon. Never have and never will.

**Acknowledgements:** I'll let you know when I have some people to thank. At the meantime, the Acknowledgements go to all my reviewers!

**Reviewers:**

_**Wishinstahhz**- Yea, the parents on this fic are messed up. Hehehe, they're so out of character! Oh, and thanks for telling me underscores don't work here._

_**MattTobiasMalfoy**- Intestink? 0-ok, I'll take that as a compliment._

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I was very busy and with school about to start in a couple of weeks, this doesn't make things any better (I hate summer work!) It's also my friend's birthday so… HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (August 11th is her birthday!)

I noticed some grammar errors on the last chapter. I also forgot to put some spaces in between some words. Sorry!

**Bold means Chat.**

By the screen name, you should probably be able to guess who's who.

* * *

Chapter 4- On a Stormy Night

Koushiro drove back to the house around 4:00. I realized that we have been shopping for seven hours, if that was even possible. The car was heavy due to the amount of shopping bags. Mimi had eight shopping bags; four contained her clothes and the other half contained accessories like purses and jewelry. Kari had two bags: one bag of clothes and the other of shoes. I had four bags. Actually, I only had one bag but I was forced to get more things by my pink-haired friend.

I got off the car and waved a goodbye to my friends as they left to get ready for the concert. I had two more hours before the concert. I decided to get ready just incase the three would pick me up early. (A/N: The three are Koushiro, Mimi, and Hikari.)

The weather became gloomy. The sun had just hidden behind the angry clouds. The clouds sprinkled their rain, causing the pitter-patter sounds. The rain drenched whatever it could and it continued its noisy sounds. Following the rain was the blinding light of lightning and thunderous roars of thunder.

I ran into the bathroom and turned on the water. Despite the weather, I still wanted to take a bath. The running warm water continued to fill the tub until it reached the top. I shut the water off, took my clothes of and relaxed in the pool of water. The warm water felt so good. I closed my eyes as the feeling of the liquid relieved my aching body.

As my eyes closed, I saw something. The image was blurry but I could see two figures. Surprisingly, I saw a little boy and a little girl. It looked like the boy had blond hair and the girl had auburn hair. They looked no older than six years old. They were playing together in what looked like the park. Smiles were plastered on their small faces. All of a sudden, flowers, coming from nowhere, showered them. Then, they were gone! All I could see again was darkness. I shot open my eyes and looked around. My face paled as though someone was watching me.

A few minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom with my white bathrobe on. Since there was still an hour and a half minutes left, I chose to sit around. I turned on my computer and logged on to the chat room.

(A/N: Forgive the lame screen names. I would have made it better but they don't allow underscores in FF. So, I just used their names and a bunch of numbers. Sorry! And as you may already know s/n means screen names.)

Sora26 has just signed on.

**Tai20: Hey, Sora. I have something you may want to know. Sora26: Hey, Tai. What is it? **

**Tai20: I just got some cool stuff about your boyfriend, Yamato.**

**Sora26: He's NOT my boyfriend. Why does everyone keep saying that! **

**Tai20: Cuz maybe he seems like it. Anyways, I know his s/n. It's Matt32**

**Sora26: So, who cares? How did you get his s/n anyways? **

**Tai20: Who cares? You care! You're asking me how I got his s/n. I got it from Paige. Yamato was Paige's last crush. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that you care! Ha!**

Was he right? How would I know?

**Tai20: Aha! So you do care. Admit it Sora, you have a crush on him. You can tell me, Sora, I'm your friend. Best friend may I add. I know you; you can't hide anything from me.**

Could he be right? I was so confused. Next thing I knew, I was thinking about Yamato. I blushed and shook my head.

**Sora26: Taichi, I don't know. I think I have to sort out my feelings for him. **

**Tai20: Sora, I know you like him.**

**Sora26: But won't it a bit strange if I come to like him in less than a day?**

**Tai20: Nah, it's normal. It's called 'Love at First Sight.' You are so clueless.**

**Sora26: Tai! Just tell me what you have to say about Yamato.**

**Tai20: I did. I told you his s/n.**

**Sora26: That's it! That's what you were going to tell me? **

**Tai20: Yea, but guess what? He's online now so add him to your list. I'm chatting with him right now. Maybe you can tell him how you feel. Who knows, he may like you back. He is single, lol.**

**Sora26: I'll add him to my list but I'm not going to tell him how I feel. Not yet. Besides, he may already like someone.**

**Tai20: If you won't tell him. I will!**

**Sora26: NO!**

**Tai20: Fine, I won't. But I g2g. I'm taking Paige to the movies. **

**Sora26: Ok, bye. Have fun.**

**Tai20: You have fun with Yamato, too.**

Tai20 has just signed out.

I took a deep breath as I added Yamato's screen name to my list. I wavered to chat with Yamato.

**Sora26: Hey, Yamato? **

**Matt32: Uh, hey. Who's this?**

**Sora26: Sora.**

**Matt32: Oh, hey. How'd you get my s/n?**

**Sora26: Remember Taichi? His girlfriend used to like you so she knew your s/n. **

**Matt32: I see. I just finished chatting with Taichi. He seems really cool. So, what's up? Getting ready for the concert?**

**Sora26: Yea, but I need to kill some time so I'm here chatting.**

**Matt32: Oh, cool. Who's going to take you to the concert?**

**Sora26: Koushiro, Mimi. And Hikari is tagging along. Hope Takeru will be there. He's going to love her.**

**Matt32: Let's hope not. Damn, you type fast.**

**Sora26: Lol, thanks. It takes practice.**

**Matt32: You'd be good at playing the guitar. You should learn it sometimes. I'll teach you if you want. I'm not only the lead singer of the band, but I play the bass too. (A/N: He does play the bass right? I know that he plays some kind of guitar and I'm pretty sure it's the bass.)**

**Sora26: You sound desperate, Ishida.**

**Matt32: No, I'm not! I was just asking if you wanted to learn.**

All of a sudden, I heard a ringing noise. I realized it was my cellphone. I grabbed the device from my desk and answered it.

"Moshi-moshi, this is Sora."

"Yea, duh." A female voice said. "Sora, I have bad news."

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, Izzy's parent don't really want Izzy to drive in this rainy weather so they decided that they were going to drive us. But the car they're using can't fit us all so we can't take you, or Hikari. But Mrs. Yagami said she'd take Hikari." Mimi told.

"Oh, well that's fine. I'll find a way to get there." I assured her.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I am Meems. Now get ready. I'll see you at the concert ok?"

"Ok, bye."

I hung up and sighed. Great, now how would I get there?

**Matt32: Hello? Are you there?**

I turned my attention first to the clock, which read 4:45, then back at the computer screen

**Sora26: Um, yea. But I have a little problem.**

**Matt32: What?**

**Sora26: I can't go to your concert.**

**Matt32: WHAT! Why not?**

**Sora26: I was going to go but now I can't find a ride.**

**Matt32: I can pick you up, if you want. And I'll be more than happy to bring you back, too.**

**Sora26: You can? Great! Thanks so much!**

**Matt32: No problem. I'll come by at 5:30? Where do you live?**

**Sora26: Isn't 5:30 kind of late? You have to get ready and the concert starts at six.**

**Matt32: Actually, the concert starts at 7 but I thought I should tell you to come by earlier.**

**Sora26: I see. Ok. I live at a red house inRose Street. Can't miss it, there's a huge garden of flowers in front of the house. **

**Matt32: Yea, you work at the Flower Shop right?**

**Sora26: Unfortunately, yes. My mom owns the place so I have to help out. But it's not that bad. My mom's gone for a week to deliver some flowers in another town.**

**Matt32: Oh, ok. What's your favorite flower?**

**Sora26: Wow, that's hard. I have many but I'd have to say white carnations with an outline of pink or red.**

**Matt32: Ok, cool. Well, I have to get ready. Pick you up at 5:30?**

**Sora26: Yea. Thanks. Bye.**

Matt32 has just signed off.

Sora26has just signed off.

I turned off my computer and looked, once again, back to the clock. It was five o' clock already! I only had a half hour left to get ready.

I took out the outfit I chose from the mall and put it on. I put on the accessories that came and matched with it. I put on a little make-up and then fixed my hair. It took me thirty minutes to finally finish.

_DING DONG!_

Who could that be? If it were Yamato, he'd be the first boy that ever came on time.

I opened the door, and came face to face with Yamato. "Hey, Yamato. You're on time."

He raised an eyebrow, "Aren't I supposed to be?"

"Yes, but I figured that guys were supposed to be late." I admitted. He laughed at me. Even though I was to feel insulted, I laughed with him.

"Um, here, I got your favorite flowers." He said, blushing.

"Thank you. That was sweet of you." I said in appreciation. I took the bouquet of carnations from him and put them in a celadon vase. I arranged them as I did so.

He looked uneasy. "You look nice," he managed to say.

I smiled in appreciation. "Thanks." I figured that it was probably the clothes Mimi had chosen for me, not the way I looked. I had on a white long sleeve turtleneck shirt with a pink sleeveless-like vest to go over it. Despite the weather, I had a matching pink miniskirt that went well with the pink pantyhose. I wore pink knee high boots with gloves and a scarf. Regardless of the miniskirt that I didn't want to wear, I think the outfit was nice. "Mimi chose the outfit. She said you'd think it was nice." I envy Mimi sometimes. She has such great fashion sense and a great guy that loves her. To top it all, I envy her for her sincere personality.

"I don't think the outfit is nice. I mean- yea it looks cute but I think you look wonderful," he told me with gentle words. I couldn't help but blush.

'He is so sweet,' I thought. As I realized what I just thought, I felt my face heat up. 'What am I saying? I don't like him. Or do I?' I snapped out of my thoughts as the boy spoke even more.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded and we headed out.

The rain was still pouring except it was much heavier. Luckily, there was no more lightning or thunder.

I saw that Yamato had an umbrella in his hand. He opened it up and told me to go under it. I did as I was told and we ran to his car: a black BMW.

Being the gentleman he was, he opened the door for me. "Thanks," I thanked him, blushing. Why do I keep getting red when I'm around him?

He smiled, "I'm just trying to be a gentleman. Now, hurry because I'm getting soaked." I got inside. He closed the door for me and ran to the other side of the car. He placed the drenched umbrella at the backseat and started the car.

The windshield wipers continued its pattern of wiping the water off the front mirrors. There was an awkward silence between us.

"So, are you scared?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He chuckled, "No, way. Are you?"

I shook my head. My face was red but luckily, Yamato was too busy driving to notice.

"Yama, I was wondering."

"Yama? That one's new." He smirked.

I blushed even more. I was sure I looked red as a cherry. "Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have called you that."

"You can call me whatever you want. I don't care."

"Oh ok. Well, I was just wondering about something and maybe you know something about it."

"Ok, shoot."

I took a deep breath, "Earlier today, I saw an image of two kids: a boy and a girl. The boy had blond hair while the girl had auburn hair. They seemed like really close friends. Do you know anything about it? Because, I can't help but think that they have something to do with me, and maybe even you."

Yamato looked at me, then back to the road. "I had that vision once. But it was a little different. There were two kids who were playing happily together in the park. Then flowers came out of nowhere and they disappeared. Then, all I could see was black. The two children appeared again except they looked like they were crying, like they were being separated. Their hands were extended as if they were reaching for each other. Then, nothing."

I gasped, "That's what I saw except I didn't see them being separated from each other. Could this mean something?"

The blond shrug his shoulder, "I don't know but I feel like something's being hidden from me."

I widened my eyes, "Takeru! He told me there was a secret about me and you that we don't know."

"Did he tell you the secret?"

I shook my head, "No, I think he was about to but then he saw your dad. Speaking of your dad, Takeru said you got in really big trouble because of me. How did I get you in trouble and what kind of trouble did you get in?"

I heard a small laugh coming from him. "I didn't get in BIG trouble. Takeru is a good kid. So good that he thinks that every punishment I get is big. My punishment is that my parents won't pay the guitar I wanted."

A teasing smile formed, "Aw, poor Yamato can't pay for his own guitar?"

He blushed deeply, "I could but I have to take an advantage of my parents sometimes. They said they'd buy it for me but since I got in trouble, I have to pay for it now." His voice filled with embarrassment.

I should've laughed at him but something stopped me. Instead, I felt sorry for him. "It was my fault," I declared, "I got you in trouble. I'm sorry."

He gave me a reassuring smile, a smile that made my knees feel weak. "You blame yourself too much. It doesn't hurt to blame someone for something small once in awhile."

"I blame others sometimes!" I disagreed, pouting. "Like for instance, I blame you that we're not at the Concert Hall yet!"

He rolled his eyes, "Think twice, Takenouchi."

I blushed from embarrassment as I saw the Concert Hall in front of us. I noticed that his car was parked, already. "Oh," was all I could say.

He laughed at me and I glared at him. I had to get back at him. That's when I saw his still drenched blue umbrella soaking the back seat. An evil smile was plastered on my face as an idea popped into my head. I opened the car door, beads of rain trickling the inside of the car a little. I swiftly grabbed the umbrella and opened it up. I was now outside, the umbrella keeping me from getting wet.

Now it was Yamato that was glaring. I chortled at the expression on his face. I walked to his side and opened the car door.

"Share the umbrella, Sora." He threatened.

I shook my head. "No,"

He unbuckled his seat belt and the next thing I knew, he lunged at me, closing the car door behind him. I backed up, hoping that he would miss and fall to the ground so I could laugh at him. But being the klutz I was, I tripped on my own foot and felt myself falling. I saw Yamato grab me but it was too late. We were both on the ground with Yamato on top of me and the umbrella was released from the grasp of my hand. I felt his breath tickle my skin, causing my skin to shiver. Our faces, less than an inch apart. I wanted to close the gap that came between us, but I kept myself from doing so.

I looked deep in his azure eyes as he looked into my crimson ones. At the moment, I didn't know what to do or what to think. Then, I felt soft lips on mine. I widened my eyes from shock and surprise. My body became tensed at first but I loosened up. I closed my eyes in pleasure and kissed him back. I wrapped my slim hands around the blonde's wet neck and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss and I opened my mouth even more, allowing his tongue access to explore my mouth. I moaned in pleasure.

"Uh-hum," a feminine voice said, clearing her throat. The voice belonged to none other than my best friend, Mimi.

Yamato and I broke free from the kiss and looked up to see two boys and two girls staring at us. Izzy and Mimi were under a purple umbrella while Takeru and Hikari were under a green one. I blushed furiously but because it was dark, no one could see it. I was sure that my face was the color of my hair. Yamato stood up and put his arm out. I took it and he pulled me up. His face was red, too.

"Um, sorry." I managed to say. I was looking at my feet and tried to avoid eye contact.

Hikari, Takeru, Izzy and Mimi laughed.

"That's all you can say?" Takeru asked. "It's ok with us if you make out, but in public?"

My best friend's younger sister, Hikari, put a hand on Takeru's shoulder. "Give them a break, Takeru. They were enjoying themselves. Even though they're all soaked." Hikari was right. My new clothes were wet and they stuck onto me. The same for Yamato. His clothes attached to him, showing his masculine features. I blushed more.

Just then, a cellphone rang. All six of us took out our cellphones, unsure of which mobile was ringing. We came to realize that it was my phone, and Taichi was calling.

"Moshi-Moshi. Sora speaking."

Taichi greeted from the other line and told me some news I never expected. I dropped my cellphone, letting it crash and break against the hardness of the ground. The device broke into many pieces and the rain caused some sparks to be seen.

"No," I whispered, my throat sore from the sudden news.

My eyes were watery; my visions were blurred from the tears and rain. I had to close my eyes to ease the pain. I felt myself fall, only to be caught by someone. I heard my name being called. Then darkness.

TBC

* * *

Well, how was this chapter? Review! I wanna know what you guys think.

Hopefully, I should have a chapter or two before the end of this month. It depends if I have any inspiration. Did you know that reviews inspire me?

SaffireStarz


	5. Encounter With Rich Girl

Recalling Our Memories: Chapter 5

**Summary:** Yamato and Sora were childhood friends whose friendship was forgotten when separated. And everybody knows a secret about them. Can they recall their memories of each other and find out the secret that has been kept from them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or its characters.

**Acknowledgements**: **theladyknight**- thanks for the idea of showing their age. And the reviewers of course! Having **30 reviews **(and more) makes me so happy! Thanks so much!

**Note: **I don't know much about the "new rule" they have about replying to our reviewers. I haven't seen the rule yet but I did get e-mail about it from other authors.

**Reviewers:**

_**theladyknight**- Sorry about the author notes. I just wanted to make sure you understood so that's why I put them all over the place. Don't worry; this chapter doesn't have any author notes in the story. _

_**Wishinstahhz**- the numbers on their screen name had absolutely no meaning. I chose them because 26 is my favorite number, 32 is my best friend's favorite number and 20 is my cousin's favorite number. That's how I chose the numbers._

**A/N:** I just couldn't leave you guys hanging so I decided to update sooner than planned. I planned on updating this on the last day of August but I guess there is a change of plans.

Here's their ages (requested by **theladyknight**):

Taichi, Sora, Yamato: 17

Mimi, Koushiro: 16

Takeru, Hikari: 14

(If there should be more characters, I'll add them.)

* * *

Chapter 5- Encounter with Rich Girl

_I was surrounded by darkness. Three figures were seen and I immediately realized who they were. It was my mom, Taichi, and Mimi. My two friends were heading towards me as my mom started to disappear. My eyes widened, and I tried to head to my mom but Taichi and Mimi were holding me back._

"_Let me go!" I cried out, "Mom! Mom! Don't leave me." I was helpless. The two friends I've known since childhood held me back. Alas, my mom was out of sight. "MAMA!" _

_I dropped to the floor, my friends finally releasing their hold on me. My face found the floor as tears strolled down my face. A finger brushed a falling tear. I looked up to see deep azure eyes. They were gentle, happy yet sad. At first glance, you could tell that the eyes belonged to none other than Yamato Ishida._

"_Yamato," I whispered, "M-my mom. She disappeared. Why?"_

_He smiled at me, but I could tell his smile was a lie. It was filled with sadness. He wrapped his arms around me and answered, "Whatever happens, Sora, know that I'll always be there for you. And Mimi and Taichi, too."_

_I wasn't satisfied by his answer, "What do you mean, Yamato?" _

_He looked at me, but his flaxen locks covered his eyes. "Sora, your mom's gone." That did it. I tried to break free from Yamato's embrace but the more I struggled, the more he held on to me. "Let go!" I bawled. "My mom's not gone! No! No!" I just couldn't accept that._

"_Sora, you have to be strong. You have to accept what has happened."_

_I clutched my head with my hands. "This isn't real. It's just a dream. Mom's not gone." I kept repeating those words. I know it wasn't real. It wasn't possible._

* * *

"No, No, NO!" I screamed. My body shot up. Sweat covered my pale face. 'It was just a dream,' I thought to myself. I looked at my surroundings. The place was somewhat familiar. I came to understand that it was my room. Yes, I was definitely in my room. But how did I get here? 

Koushiro, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari and Yamato dashed into the room with concerns on their faces. Mimi and Hikari sat on my bed and stroked my hair. Their images were rather blurry, a dull mixture of colors. My head ached and my stomach stung.

"What's wrong?" Koushiro asked, "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

I said nothing. "Sora, what happened? Who called you last night?" Mimi asked me.

I looked up, "Last night?"

Hikari nodded, "You passed out for almost a whole day. It's one in the afternoon."

I gasped, "Oh, no! I have to get there!" I felt panic running through me. "If anything happened to her, I'd never forgive myself."

Mimi shook me, "Sora! Snap out of it! What's gone into you all of a sudden?"

"Taichi called last night. My mom is in the hospital. I need to get there." I pleaded. I jumped out of my queen-sized bed only to be held against my will. "Let me go! I have to get there!"

"Sora, you're mom is going to be fine. Right now, you need to lie down and rest. You got a fever from last night." She informed me. She placed her left hand on my forehead. "And you still have the fever. Stay here and rest, understand? Koushiro and I will go to the hospital and find out what's going on."

"I'm going, too. Taichi and my parents are at the hospital with Mrs. Takenouchi. Sora's mom is like another mom to me." Hikari begged. Koushiro and Mimi approved in approval.

"And if Hikari's coming, then so am I." Takeru stated. All eyes were at his older brother. With hesitation, Yamato nodded and allowed him.

Mimi stood up from my bed, and Hikari as well. "Ok, well we're going to get going. Yamato take care of Sora. Even though we barely met, I know I can trust you."

Yamato nodded as four other friends left for the hospital. He walked closer to my bed. His face became red as he sat down on the chair at the side of my bed. "Uh, hey. How are you feeling?"

I blushed, "Well, to be truthful, I have a huge headache."

"Oh," was all he said. Then silence.

"Um, sorry I missed your concert last night. How did it go?" I asked, trying to think up a conversation.

He looked at me then looked back away. "The concert was cancelled. I cancelled it."

I gasped, "You cancelled it? But why?" Then it hit me, "It was because of me wasn't it? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But still, you shouldn't have cancelled it for my sake. Mimi or Hikari or even Koushiro were right there." I felt so guilty.

He looked at me and laughed, making my stomach feel so weird. Why was I feeling this way? "No, I cancelled it because I wanted to. It was on my own will. Music is my life and everything but my friends are more important."

"I'm your friend?"

He smiled at me, "Of course."

There was another brief moment of silence between us. I bit my bottom lip and all of a sudden remembered the occurrence of last night. I blushed feverishly.

"So…" we both said in unison. He blushed madly but by now I was even redder. "Go ahead, what did you want to say?" I asked, trying to let him say what he wanted to say first.

"No, you go ahead."

I rolled my eyes, "This is going to get nowhere. Say what you have to say, I insist. And don't tell me 'ladies first'. Trust me it won't get us anywhere."

He looked down at my bedroom floor; his eyes now in contact with the wood designed flooring. "Um, about last night. Sorry, about what happened. You know, the- the k-kiss."

I smiled at how he tried to say the last parts. Recalling the events of yesterday made me red in the face again. When was this blushing going to stop? "It's- um, ok. To be truthful, I kind of en-enjoyed it." I admitted. He looked back at me and I averted my eyes to avoid eye contact. With his finger, he turned my chin so I was now looking straight at him.

"You look really cute when you blush."

I blushed even more. I swear I have never blushed so much in my whole life. "Uh- thanks." He leaned closer to me so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"I want to know the secret." He whispered.

I tilted my head so I was face to face with him. With a disappointing look I answered him, "I told you, Takeru knows the secret. I don't. But I have a feeling that he's not the only one that knows the secret. I think my mom knows too. She wants me to keep away from you. But the confusing thing is that Takeru also knows the secret and he's not keeping me away from you."

"Maybe Takeru doesn't know the whole story?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Do you think your parents know of the secret, too? I mean if Takeru knows and my mom knows, then your parents have to know."

He nodded. "I think they do." He put his hands on my shoulders, "And we're going to find out the secret, got it?"

I nodded. I was just as determined, as he was to know the secret. He stood up from my bed. "Get some rest. You need to get better from the fever. I'll make some soup and then I'll bring it to your room in a little while. Hopefully, your mom won't kill a stranger for using her kitchen. But I don't think she'll notice anything." He winked at me and he walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes. Who did he think he was? Making soup for me was fine but ordering me? All though it was cute how he was telling me what to do. After all, he only wanted me to get better. Oh gosh, no more blushing!

I jumped out of my bed and walked over to a full-length mirror. I realized that I was still wearing the clothes I was wearing to the concert. I frowned. It was a shame. I really wanted to see the concert.

It was best that I took a shower, I decided. I probably got the fever from being soaked by last night's rain and my clothes not changed didn't help.

I took a quick shower that took no longer than ten minutes. I wrapped a towel on my doused hair. I put on a black and red spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of flair jeans and a pair of white sneakers. I took out the towel and combed my hair. I felt so much better. The thought of having a fever raced to the back of my head. Right now, I needed to get to my mom in the hospital.

I walked out of my room, soundlessly. While I was near the kitchen, I could hear the clanging of a wooden spoon against the steel pan. The smell of chicken soup drifted into my nose. My stomach growled for food but I fought the urge. Going to the hospital was my first obligation. Now I had two choices. One, tell Yamato that I was going to the hospital and hope that he doesn't keep me locked up inside my own house. Or two, sneak out of the house and go to the hospital without him knowing. Two was the best choice.

Yamato was facing my direction but not in the position that he could see me. He was reading a green colored book that I left on the kitchen a few days ago. Large texts on the front cover which read: WHAT'S OUT THERE. The book was a science book that referred to the solar system, the planets, the moons, and the stars. I could see a small smile on his face as he read the book. I smiled as I became conscious of how appealing astronomy was to him.

_DING!_

The microwave made it's ringing noise to inform him that whatever he was heating up was done. He closed the book and turned his attention to his cooking. This was my chance to escape. I crawled, like a baby, on the floor and made my way to the living room. The front door was locked. If I unlocked the door, it would make that 'clicking' sound and Yamato would hear it. I looked around and that's where I was saved. The door that led to the garage was opened and what was better was that the garage door was also opened. I felt like ripping my hair of my head as I saw that my car was gone but Koushiro's wasn't. They probably used my car so that I wouldn't leave the house. One of these days, I will get them for using my baby without my permission. My poor Mercedes Benz.

Ah, the outdoors. I breathed in the fresh air. The cool breeze sent shivers up my spine. It wasn't raining anymore but the air was wintry. I cursed under my breath. I forgot to wear a sweater and what's worse was I was wearing a sleeveless shirt. Still, I had to get to the hospital. I walked over to the nearest bus stop. Luckily, the bus had arrived a couple of seconds later. I paid for my fare and found a seat right next to a lady that was looking out the window.

"Hi. Can I sit here?" I asked.

The teenager, that was around my age, looked at me. "Do I care?" What a cold answer.

"Ok, thanks." And I took the seat next to her. "Um, I'm Sora Takenouchi."

The girl stared at me with her cold yet mysterious dark green eyes. "Riding this ridiculous, not to mention disgusting, public transportation is bad enough. I don't need some lower class to introduce themselves to me to make it even worse."

I stared back at her in disbelief. Who did she think she was calling me a lower class? "I was just trying to be nice. Who are you anyways?"

She gave me a disgusted look. "Who am I? Everyone knows who I am. I am the daughter of the richest man in Odaiba, Kisho Yukio. I am Kaede Akina Yukio or as my friend's call me: Kay. But you can't call me Kay because you're not my friend. You call me Ms. Yukio, understand!" She informed me.

I looked at her and burst out laughing. She was confused now. I didn't care if she was Queen of the World. She doesn't call me, Sora Rin Takenouchi, a lower class. "So, what they is true. Rich people are known to think quite highly of themselves, acting like they own everything. Thinking that they can say whatever they want to whomever they want. You are such a snob! If you're so rich, why'd you ride the bus?"

Her face was becoming red from anger. She screamed and stood up, making everyone inside the bus look at her. She walked to the bus driver and took out a light purple wallet from her Louis Vuitton purse.

"How much do I have to pay you so I can get off this bus?" She asked, taking out some bills from her wallet.

The bus driver glared at her, "Miss, you better sit down. If you want to get off so badly, why did you even ride the bus? You'll have to wait until the next stop."

Kay, or should I say Ms. Yukio, folded her arms across her chest. "You don't tell me what to do. Now, I demand that you tell me how long it will take to get to the next stop." The bus stopped. Kay almost lost her balance, but didn't fall. "What did you do that for?"

The bus driver just snickered, "This is the next stop, Odaiba Hospital."

Odaiba Hospital was my stop. I stood up from my seat and walked towards the door. Unfortunately, Kay just had to crash onto me. "Hey! Watch it!"

I could see her face wrinkle. "You watch out. I needed to get off this bus and you crashed in to me. Why can't you stop following me wherever I go? Do I have to pay you?"

"Keep your filthy money. And I'm not following you. My mom is in the hospital and I am going to see her." I pushed her out of my way. "So, excuse me."

She pulled me back, "You can go, after me." She exited the bus or as she called it, 'a ridiculous, not to mention disgusting, public transportation'. I got off the bus after her.

I walked right behind her for the direction she was heading was towards the hospital. She turned around and looked at me, her right hand on her waist. "Why do you keep following me? Do you want money? Is that what you want?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like I said before, keep your filthy money. I don't need or want it. I just want to get to the hospital. And the way to the hospital just so happens to be in the direction you're going."

She rolled her eyes as well and without any words, turned around and continued on walking. I was walking in her direction until I stopped in front of a tall building. I looked to the side of me and saw that she was now crossing the street. I continued to watch her until she was out of sight. I sigh of relief escaped my lips as I hoped that I would never have to see her again.

Entering the building gave me a huge headache due to the usual hospital smell. The smell of the stench of the patients, the medicine, the smell of blood and the hospital food made me want to hurl.

I looked around until finally seeing a nurse and security guard sitting down. The wall near the desk they were leaning on read 'Information'. I walked to the information desk and asked for my mom's room number.

"Toshiko Takenouchi."

The nurse looked at the laptop that was placed on the desk. "Room 233." The security guard gave me a sticker-like paper with my mom's room number. I thanked the two employees and went on my way.

"Room 231," I read the number on each door as I grew closer to my mom's room. "Room 232… Room 233."

I opened the door and inside was a sleeping woman. Yes, she was definitely my mom. I frowned. She looked like she was in a very bad condition. She had on an oxygen mask. She was administered with intravenous fluid. There was no sign of blood but her skin had some colors of black and blue.

The three teens I expected to be there seemed to be nowhere in sight, only Hikari and Takeru. But like my mom, they were sleeping. It was very cute, actually. They were seated on a chair with Hikari's head, leaning on Takeru's shoulder. Takeru's closed eyes were covered by his usual white bucket hat. What I thought was really cute was that they were holding each other's hands. But I knew I had to wake them up.

"Kari, TK. Hey you two lovebirds, get up. I need to know where Mimi and Taichi is." I whispered.

Taichi's little sister groaned and opened her eyes, revealing her light brown orbs. "Sora? What are you doing here?" She lifted her head, not noticing where it was leaning on.

This woke up Takeru. Like Hikari, he groaned and opened his eyes, which showed his light blue orbs. The eyes that looked like Yamato's. I mentally slapped myself. This was not the time to think of him.

"Sora? Are you ok? Are you still sick? You're red in the face." The young boy told me.

I put my hands on my face. Oh my gosh, I was blushing. Why?

"Either her fever has gotten worse or she's thinking about Yamato." Hikari answered.

I blushed more. "W-what? Ya-Yamato? No, no. I wasn't thinking about him."

"She's thinking about Yamato." Takeru said. Hikari nodded. "Look Sora, if you like him, just tell him. I doubt he'll reject you. He told me that he was the one to start the kiss so that's a huge sign that he likes you." He winked at me.

"Love at first sight." Hikari added. I remembered the time when her older brother told me that liking Yamato at first sight was normal. 'It's called 'Love at First Sight.' He told me. I sighed. Like brother, like sister.

I didn't know what to think. Should I feel confused or disgusted or maybe even happy? Then I smiled wickedly. I saw fear in the two younger ones. "Takeru, I wouldn't be the one talking." I pointed at their interwined hands.

The two's faces were red like a tomato. They released hands immediately. "You know what, that's not all. Hikari, you were sleeping on Takeru's shoulder." Their faces became more red. "Ok, I'll stop teasing you. But I want to know, where is Taichi, Mimi and Koushiro?"

Hikari explained, "When we arrived, we told Taichi to go home and rest. Mom and Dad were here, too but we told them to go home. It was hard for them to persuade me to stay. Anyways, Mimi and Koushiro went to buy lunch because Mimi doesn't like the food here. They should be back any minute. And TK and I are here so we could watch your mom."

The mention of my mom made me turn to her sleeping figure. She seemed to be barely breathing. "How is she? What happened?" I asked, almost a whisper.

"The doctor says she'll make it. Her condition was very bad but she's improving." Takeru explicated.

Hikari continued, "Taichi said that she called your house but you never answered. You were probably on your way to the concert or something. So, she called Taichi instead. Anyways, Taichi told us that your mom was going to deliver some flowers for a wedding in another town, except the wedding was postponed so she didn't have to go there anymore. So, she was on her way back and she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. The police called our house and told Taichi what happened. She was driving back when some drunk guy crashed into her. At the moment, she's at a coma. She's been in a coma since yesterday. Who knows when she'll wake up."

"Poor mom." That's all I managed to say. I took a chair and placed it near her bed, sitting down near her. I grabbed a her hand, the hand where it wasn't injected. "Mom, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you're in this state isn't it?" I did my best to hold the tears back.

Hikari placed a hand on my shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, Sora. It's not your fault."

"She's right. Don't beat yourself up. Yamato wouldn't like that."

I let out a small laugh. "Yamato? He's probably going to kill me when I get back."

They raised an eyebrow. "Did you sneak out of your own house, Sora? Without Yamato knowing?"

"Uh, yes?"

The two laughed. "Oh, you've done it now, Sora." Hikari warned, with laughter.

"He's probably screaming his lungs out looking for you. My brother's going to be so mad you're making him lose his voice." More laughs.

"He probably told the police that you're missing. And the police is probably searching the whole city looking for you." And they started coming up with what Yamato was probably doing.

"Ok, enough." And they calmed down. "Takeru, I never knew Yamato was so interested in Astronomy."

He nodded, "I know. It's so surprising but he likes studying them."

I smiled, "I think it's fantastic. I don't know many people that like to study about the stars and planets."

"He should be an astronaut." Hikari suggested. The two of us just nodded. "It must be wonderful to go up into space and see how it looks like from that perspective. But, I intend on becoming a teacher for the younger ones."

"Oh, that's very nice, Hikari. I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up. Ever since I've met Mimi, I became so interested in fashion. She brought out a side of me that I thought never existed. Since Taichi has been my childhood friend, he taught me how to be aggressive, which made me a tomboy. When Mimi came, I was still able to be the aggressive girl I was, but I was also able to become who I am, a girl." I heard Takeru mumur something. "What was that Takeru?"

"Nothing. I said, I don't know what I want to be when I grow up yet. Maybe an author." He answered me. Strange, I though he said something more around the line of 'No, Taichi's not the only childhood friend you had.'

I knew that was the end of our 'what do you want to be in the future' conversation. "Oh! I intended on coming here with my car but I think you guys used it." They nodded. "Well, I took the bus and I met this girl. She was about my age. She said she was the daughter of the richest man in Odaiba, Kaede Akina Yukio."

This topic seemed to interest them. "Oh? Did you introduce yourself? Maybe if you became friends with her, she would've given you some money." Takeru joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said with sarcasm. Now my voice was in a serious tone. "But, I did introduce myself. But being the rich girl she was, instead of introducing herself, she called me a lower-class!"

"That was kind of rude." Hikari said in a matter of fact tone.

Takeru could only agree. "But she's right. The Yukio family is the richest family in Odaiba. Kisho Yukio has only one daughter named Kaede Akina Yukio, who I'm sure he spoils. I read about them once in the newspaper."

"But if she's so rich, why is she riding the bus?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know? Maybe all their limos broke?"

"Well, it doesn't matter." I said, "We'll probably never even see her again."

The door sprang open, making the three of us gasp. Two people walked in and they were no other than Mimi and Koushiro.

"We brought the food!" Mimi squealed.

Koushiro just sweat dropped, "You mean I brought the food. I even paid for them. In fact, I drove to all three restaurants and the convenient store!"

Mimi glared at her boyfriend, "Yes, but I chose where to go." Koushiro said nothing. Good move.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting on. "Ok, you both got the food. I'm hungry. What did you get?"

Mimi looked at me, "Sora? What are you doing here?"

"To see my mom of course."

She blinked once, twice, a third time and then just nodded. "Ok, well we have donburi, onigiri, four bowls of udon, fried rice, goya chanpuru, sushi, three bottles of water, and three glass of soy milk. Oh, we also have sakaman, chocolate, and other wagashi."

All but Koushiro looked at Mimi. "How could you afford to pay for all those?" we asked.

Koushiro was looking real angry but he tried to stay as calm as possible, "She didn't pay! She forgot her wallet at your house, Sora. I had to pay for all this!"

"I told you I'd pay you back when we get back to Sora's."

I cut in their conversation, "Why did you guys take my car?"

"So you wouldn't leave the house." Mimi answered. "Going outside with a fever isn't good for you so we had to. Besides, your keys were right on top of your desk in your room so I just took it."

"Oh, I see. It's ok if you guys just take my keys without asking."

"What? Of course not! We were only doing this for your own good so you wouldn't leave the house. But I guess you found a way to get Yamato to drive you, huh? Speaking of Yamato, where is he?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. Like Takeru and Hikari said before you came, he's probably screaming his lungs off looking for me, or he has the police searching all over town."

Koushiro raised his eyebrow. He stopped what he was doing of fixing the food to look at me. "So, he isn't here? Does that mean that you ran away from him?" I nodded.

"Sora! How could you do that to your boyfriend?" Mimi asked, exasperating.

"MY BOYFRIEND! Stop calling him that! He's not my boyfriend. We've only known each other for three days!"

"So? Look at Koushiro and me. After two days, we were together. Look at Hikari and Takeru. They just met last night and they're together." Mimi winked at the two younger ones who were blushing like crazy. "Trust me, Sor. You like him and he likes you. You two are perfect for each other."

I smiled. But was that what I wanted, to be with Yamato? "Ok, if you say so."

"No, Sora. Not if I say so, if your heart says so."

I put my hand on my chest, the place where my heart is supposed to be. I could feel the rhythm of its heartbeat. I closed my eyes and listened for a while. At last, I opened it. "My heart, it told me that I was destined for someone who will make me happy for the rest of my life. Someone I could lean on when I have troubles and need help. Someone who'll make the pain all go away. Someone I could love and he'll love me back. Someone like him, like Yamato." My words echoed in my mind. No one said anything after what I said so I took this opportunity to think about it for awhile. Many questions flowed in my mind. Is that someone really Yamato? I thought about all the times he helped me, even though we just met. And I realized, yes, Yamato Ishida was for me. But I felt sadness, would he like me back?

"Sora, just incase you wanted to know. Yamato does like you." A voice said. I looked up. Takeru was staring at me. "He told me that you were a beautiful person, in the outside and in the inside. He has this talent of seeing through somebody. He told me that he saw right through you. He does want to get to know you more. He does want to be someone special in your life, but only if you let him."

Tears strolled down my face. I tried to hold them back but to no avail. But the tears were of happiness. I let out a small laugh. "He is someone special to me. He's my friend and all my friends are special like Taichi, Mimi, Hikari, Koushiro, and even you Takeru. You're all my friends and you're all special. You all have a place in my heart."

They smiled whole-heartedly. "But Yamato wants an even special place. He wants to be more than a friend, I'm sure. He wants to be the someone that you were talking about."

"Why doesn't he tell me this himself?"

"Because like you, he's scared. He's scared that the relationship between you and him will be affected. You're scared, too, aren't you?"

He was right. This young boy was right. "I guess." I laughed, "I must be so stupid." The smiles plastered on their faces were now confused frowns. "Here I am denying the feelings I had for Yamato and it took all of you to realize how I feel."

"What are friends for?" Their smiles appeared once again.

I walked to my mom's unconscious state. "You've told me ever since I was little that I should always follow my heart. Mom, thanks to my friends, I know what my heart says and I'm going to follow it. I know you don't like me around Yamato, and I don't know why but I think, no- I know, he's the one for me." They say talking to someone in a coma will help them lead back to consciousness. The voices they hear are the light they must follow to escape the darkness.

"Sora, how did you meet Yamato?" Hikari asked.

"I was heading to mom's flower shop and he was running from his fans and we bumped into each other. We introduced and we went on our way. But I dropped my cellphone and he so happened to find the flower shop so he was able to return my cellphone to me." I explained.

"What'd you do? Run over him with your car?" Takeru asked, jokingly.

I widened my eyes, "No! I didn't use my car. I walked to the flower shop. I was so late I guess taking the car slipped off of my mind."

A ring was heard. Cellphones, they are so awesome but sometimes so annoying. Like last night, we all took out our cellphones and to my relief it wasn't mine. It was Takeru's.

"Hey, this is TK." He spoke. He listened to the other person on the line. After a couple of minutes, he pulled the device away from his ear and covered the place where you talk. "It's Yamato." He told us. "He's screaming his lungs off looking for Sora. He's wondering if she's here?"

My three friends nodded their heads as I shook mine.

"Uh, come here and check." Takeru told his brother, "Ok, ja ne."

"What'd he want?" Hikari asked.

"He just wanted to know where Sora was. He asked if she was here in the hospital and I said to come here and check. He said he was coming and he'll be here in less than ten minutes."

"Oh, great."

Mimi shrieked in happiness, "Great! We'll leave so you two can talk."

"But he's not here yet. Don't leave yet. In fact, don't even leave at all."

Hikari placed her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, I won't leave." I smiled at her. "When Yamato comes, then I will." Glare.

"As for me and Koushiro, we're leaving now. We have to get something." Mimi pushed Koushiro after the food.

Koushiro extended his arms out. "B-but the food." And they were gone from the room.

Takeru walked over to where Koushiro set up the food. "Speaking of food, do you want to eat? I'm sure you're pretty starved after almost a day of no food in your stomach."

I nodded, "Yeah, I am."

TBC

* * *

So, how was this chapter? I predict that this story will be quite long, perhaps more than 10 chapters. So, review please and tell me what you think of it. 

Yes, Kay will be an important part of this story. Why? Well, you'll just have to read the rest of this story. Of course, you'll have to review first. Hopefully, I'll have 40 or more reviews.

I figured you might want to know what Kay's name meant:

**K**aede- Maple Leaf  
**A**kina- Spring Flower  
**Y**ukio- Gets what he wants

School starts soon but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Actually school starts in 6 days.

SaffireStarz


	6. A Date Can Do So Much

Recalling Our Memories: Chapter 6

**Summary:** Yamato and Sora were childhood friends whose friendship was forgotten when separated. And everybody knows a secret about them. Can they recall their memories of each other and find out the secret that has been kept from them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or its characters.

**Acknowledgements**: Yay! I have 40 (and more) reviews. Thank you reviewers!

**A/N: **So you guys just met Kay, well not literally but you know what I mean. On the last chapter, it said that Sora had a silver Lexus. I exchanged her car into a Mercedes Benz. I know I could have done better with this chapter but I am so busy so please excuse me.

I tried to update this as soon as I could. But I had to wait for those 45 reviews first. Lol, well anyways here is the next chapter of Recalling our Memories. Enjoy!

(I know I promised that I would have this chapter up by my b-day. Actually, my birthday was last week (Sept. 10). Please don't think that I break promises… but I was so busy working at this new story I plan on putting up soon, that I kinda forgot this story. FORGIVE ME!)

* * *

Chapter 6- A Date Can Do So Much

All that was left of the food was two bowls of udon, two bottles of water, some fried rice, four onigiri, and two bars of chocolate. The rest of the foods were now being digested in the stomach of three hungry teenagers.

"I'm starting to feel sick." Moaned Hikari. She was rubbing her stomach as if she was pregnant with a baby.

I laughed. "Well that's what you get after eating mostly sweets."

Hikari turned to look at Takeru. "But, Takeru ate most of the food and he doesn't seem to be ill."

"Like I said, that's what you get for eating mostly _sweets_." I repeated, emphasizing when I said sweets.

"It's getting late and Yamato still isn't here. He said he'd be here fifteen minutes ago." Takeru pointed out. His eyes were looking at his watch.

As if on cue, the door of Room 233 opened, revealing a teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yamato, we were just talking about you. We were wondering when you would arrive." Hikari stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She walked towards Takeru and nudged him in the arm, giving him a really strange look.

Takeru stared at the ceiling for a minute, thinking. "I promised Hikari that I'd take her somewhere to eat. We should probably get going now." Hikari could only nod.

"But, Mimi and Koushiro brought some food and you ate most of it. Aren't you full already? Besides, Hikari just said that she wasn't feeling good after eating some sweets." I was confused. But then it hit me: they wanted to leave so they could leave me alone with Yamato. The strange look Hikari gave to Takeru was a 'let's get out of here' look. I smirked as I found out their plans. "But if you are still hungry, there are some more food."

Hikari and Takeru looked perturbed. I guess they know that I know their plans. "Ok, on second thought, we're not hungry anymore." Hikari said, this time, Takeru was the one nodding. "But I need some fresh air. Come on Takeru, let's go outside."

Before I could say anything, the two left. That left me with an unconscious mother and a confused looking Yamato. For a while, no one dared to speak. Of course, I knew that Yamato would have to say something sooner or later.

"So, why'd you run away from your house?" Yamato asked. The question was inevitable. "How did you leave without me seeing you?"

"I have my ways." I answered simply. He looked at me, unsatisfied with the answer. "I left when you were distracted. I saw you reading a book about space and then when you turned your attention back to your cooking, I made my escape. The garage door was opened." I explained.

He nodded. "Still, why did you leave? We told you to stay home because you had a fever."

This Yamato was becoming irritating by the passing second. "Because my mother is in the hospital, Yamato. I had to visit her, fever or no fever. Besides, I feel better."

"You could have at least asked me to take you there."

"It's ok, really. I'm in one piece aren't I? Taking the bus is no problem for me. Also, I could've driven myself but Mimi had to take my car."

"So I see." He sighed. "I'm just glad you're ok." I blushed. Did Yamato Ishida care about me, Sora Takenouchi?

Yamato walked over to my mom. He examined her for a few seconds before looking back at me. "Your mom looks peaceful. She looks almost as beautiful as you." I instantly froze.

Was that a compliment? I rubbed my left arm with my right hand. "Th- thanks." I awarded his compliment with a smile.

There was an awkward silence between us for a couple of seconds. I took that opportunity to wonder why I act and feel the way I do around him. Was it because he was nice? Or he was cute? I blushed at the last thought. I hated to admit it but he was.

"Hey, Sora?" said Yamato, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Do you want go out for some ice cream or something? You look red."

"Huh? Uh, probably best that we don't. I don't really think I should leave my mom here."

"Oh," His smile turned into a frown.

I couldn't bear to look at his sad face. I gave in. "Ok, I guess it's fine. I'll just call Taichi or Mimi or someone to watch my mom for a couple of hours." His face glowed with happiness.

"Great! I know of this ice cream parlor where we can get good ice cream." He told me.

I just nodded. I took out my cellphone and dialed Taichi's number first.

"Hey, Tai! It's Sora." I stopped talking to listen to him greet me back. "I was wondering if you could come by to watch mom for a couple hours. Yamato is taking me out for some ice cream." You could easily hear teasing and laughter on the other side of the line. "Shut up! So, will you watch her or not?" "Thanks. And no, don't worry, I won't forget. Ok, bye." Click. I hung up.

Yamato had an eyebrow raised as he awaited an answer from me. "He'll be here in a couple of minutes. But he said we could leave now if you want."

He nodded. "Ok, but what do you mean when you told him 'And no, don't worry, I won't forget'?"

I shot him an evil glare. "What now? You're getting into my personal life?"

Yamato raised his hands in defense. "No, I'm just being protective of you. Like friends do."

"Well, stop being protective of me. I can take care of myself. And for your information, we were having a sleepover at Taichi's tonight. That's what I meant by 'don't worry, I won't forget.'" I explained.

"Oh, well, ready?" He asked only to be answered with one of my nods.

I looked at my mom with one last glance before storming out of the room, Yamato behind me.

We walked out of the hospital building. At last I was able to breathe fresh air and not the hospital smell that made you woozy. Still, I felt pain in my head as a little of my vision blurred.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yamato asked me. Concern could be seen on his face. I nodded in assurance.

"Yeah! Don't worry, my head just hurts a bit that's all."

"Well, I was told that getting a brain freeze helps with headaches."

I nodded, not really caring for what he said. I did appreciate him caring about me but I was too dizzy. "Oh ok."

I blinked a few times, which to my satisfaction, helped clear my blurry vision. I could make out a smile on Yamato's face. His smile must've been contagious because I smile as well. "What with the upside down frown?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I can't help but think that this day will be nothing but good news. Come on, let's get going." He stretched out his hand in front of me. I looked at it before taking it with my own. Surprisingly, neither Yamato nor I blushed.

Yamato led me to his black BMW car. "I really like your car." I admitted, as Yamato opened the passenger's side door for me, as he did on the day of his concert. I sat on the seat and awaited a reply.

Before replying, he closed the door and headed to his side. He went inside and closed the door after him. "Thanks. My dad got it for me and even though he doesn't seem like it, he is actually nice. What kind of car do you have? Or do you have one?"

"I do have one and it's a Mercedes Benz."

"Why didn't you drive it?"

"Well, on the day we met, I was such in a rush to get to mom's shop that taking the car slipped out of my mind. On the night you invited me to your band practice, mom wouldn't let me go unless Taichi came so we used his car. And on the day of your concert-"

Yamato cut me off, "On the day of my concert, I'm glad you didn't drive. Because I was happy to take you."

I smiled, my cheeks heating up. "Yeah, me too."

"Are you going to invite me?" He asked.

"To what?"

"Your sleepover with Taichi. I'd like to get to know your friends and stuff."

At the moment I didn't know what to think. "Why do you want to know so much about me?"

Yamato shrug his heavy looking shoulders. "I don't know. Something about you attracts me, like I've known you all my life. Besides that, your life seems interesting."

"Me too. It feels like I've known you all my life." I admitted.

The blonde parked his expensive car. I opened the door before Yamato had a chance to get to the other side and open it for me.

I smiled knowingly that Yamato would make that cute pout of his. "Sorry, Yama, but I beat you to it."

Indeed I was right. Yamato pouted and his face was so adorable. I stepped out of the car and closed the door behind me.

"Fine. But, give me some credit for trying." I only nodded to his request.

Yamato walked in front of me and led me to a small shop. At the top of the small building read a sign 'Mr. Freeze.' We walked in and I was shocked to see so many customers buying ice cream on such a cold day.

"So, what flavor do you want for your ice cream?"

I shrugged. "I don't care. But I guess I prefer strawberry overall."

"Oh, that's cool. I like vanilla."

An old looking man, with a wrinkled face came into view. "Can I help you youngsters?"

"Yes, you can. I'd like one strawberry and one vanilla please on a cone."

The man scooped up one scoop of strawberry ice cream, then two and three. He did the same with except instead of strawberry, it was vanilla. He handed the two cones over and I took both of them as Yamato took out his wallet and paid for them.

After paying, I handed him his cone. "Thanks."

"I'll race you. Whoever finishes first wins," he said, pointing to his ice cream. "If you win, I'll buy you something."

I didn't care for the price. Beating him sounded like a perfect price already. "You're on."

We licked the ice cream and crunched on the soft but crunchy cone. Unfortunately for me, Yamato beat me by one bite.

"Beat you!"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you just admit it? You lost!"

I slapped my forehead. "You are sounding so much like that Kay person!"

Yamato quit his bragging. "Kay? Who's she? She sounds familiar."

"She's a girl I met at the bus. If you ask me, she is such a bit- err, annoying wannabe." His question led to a short story.

As I finished telling him, his mouth was hanging open. All he could say was, "Wow…"

"I don't blame you for not having anything else to say. The nerve she has."

"No, I mean, I know who Kay is. She's my dad's ex-boss's daughter. She came to my house once when my dad used to work for her father. But, she didn't seem that bad at all, except that she was kind of obsessed with me." He explained, a small grin appearing.

"You have an oversized ego you know that? You're so full of yourself. Still, don't let all your charm get to that head of yours."

He snickered. "So, you think I'm charming?"

I blushed many shades of red, immediately. "Th-that's n-not what I-I meant." I turned away uncomfortably.

His smile turned to a serious frown. "It's not right for us to be together if we keep becoming uncomfortable around each other."

I turned back to look at him, with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

He looked up to the sky, trying to avoid gaze. "Whatever you think we are- a couple, friends, or even strangers- we shouldn't be uncomfortable with each other." He paused, as if thinking what next to say. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like being around you even though we've just met. You seem so interesting- like love at first sight. I think I'd like to get closer to you, even if you only want us as friends. But for me, I-" His voice started to shake and stutter. "I want to be more than friends."

I looked at him for a quick while and then put my head down so that my hair covered most of my face. "It's really kind of funny. Everyone thinks that I should be with you. They always call you my boyfriend. And just a little earlier today, they told me that I should listen to what my hearts says. And it told me that I belonged to someone like you. Then, Takeru told me that you had a talent for seeing right through someone. I admire you. Not just because you have talent but because you're a good person."

I tilted my head upwards so that I could see a perfect view of him. I smiled a smile that I don't think I've ever done. It was filled with true happiness. "Yes, Yamato, me too. I would like to become more than friends as well."

* * *

Ok, so this chapter wasn't that great. In fact, it may not at all be good. At least now, Sora and Yamato are a couple!

But, believe me or not, we're getting closer to the **secret**! (This doesn't mean that the secret will come out the next chapter. It may, or it may not.) You'll all have to review to find out!

CRG- at least 52 (or more)

SaffireStarz (Skye)  
"Soar the Sky"


	7. Preparations

Recalling Our Memories: Chapter 7

**Summary:** Yamato and Sora were childhood friends whose friendship was forgotten when separated. And everybody knows a secret about them. Can they recall their memories of each other and find out the secret that has been kept from them?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or its characters.

**Acknowledgements**: **_theladyknight_**- thank you (for the birthday greeting)… and all the reviewers!

**Reviewers:**

_**All reviewers- **hahaha…you all want to know the secret so bad. I wish I could tell you but you all have to wait. It's not that long of a wait (although, that's not really true because I don't update often.) Well, then, all I can say is that be patient…the secret will soon be revealed. _

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I didn't know how to write this chapter.

Thanks everyone. I got the 52 reviews I needed to make this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7- Preparations

Yamato and I were official. The way we told of our feelings of each other- I found it kind of weird. But who am I to complain? I'm happy. I just didn't expect us to get together in the way we did. It was kind of fast but in a way, a good thing.

We walked back to the hospital, hand-in-hand. Opening the door of Room 233, I was pleased to see that Taichi was in there watching my mom.

"Look who's back," Taichi looked at us, our hands, to be exact. "Well, looks like something happened between you two."

I blushed. Who knew if Yamato was- his head was turned so that his face couldn't be seen.

"So, Sor. About the sleepover tonight, are you going to invite your boyfriend? I heard Hikari asked Takeru to come but he hasn't given an answer yet."

"It impresses me how everyone gets along real quick. I mean, we've only met for what, three or four days, and we're really good friends already." Yamato said aloud.

I swore I could have heard Taichi add, "Some of us are more than friends."

Ignoring Taichi's statement, I said, "Oh, well, I won't mind if Yamato comes and brings his brother with him. I think it would be a great idea."

"Good, because I'd really like to come and I'm _sure _that Takeru would too."

Taichi nodded, "Well, my sister would be happy tonight. So, let's see, the people coming would be: me, you," he referred to me, "you, your brother" he pointed to Yamato, "um, my sister, Paige, Mimi, and Koushiro. Anyone else?"

I shook my head. "That's all, I think. Unless Yamato wants to invite his friends."

"Nah, my friends will cause too much problems. Anyways, I can't wait tonight to meet the whole group." Exclaimed my new boyfriend, sounding excited.

"Don't get too excited, Blondie," I replied, "Anyone have a pen and paper?"

Yamato searched his pockets and took out a folded paper, which actually was the receipt from the ice cream parlor. Taichi, surprisingly, found a pen under the table where the food lay. They both handed the items to me and I rapidly scribbled on it.

I handed the paper to Yamato. "I wrote down Taichi's address here. Come by around 6 tonight with Takeru."

"So, you want me to leave? Who'll take you home? Who'll take you to Taichi's?" Yamato asked quizzically.

I shook my head, "No, it's not that I want you to leave… it's just that you have to get ready. Besides, Taichi is taking me to his house so I can help him get ready. I have clothes there and stuff."

"Ok, if you insist."

"Yamato, I saw Takeru and Hikari walking when I came here. Takeru said that he was taking my sister home and then he was going straight to his house." Taichi informed him.

Yamato smiled at me and then left the room without any words of 'goodbye' or anything.

I rolled my eyes. "Some boyfriend he is." I said aloud. It was supposed to be only as far as a thought but I guess it slipped.

"Cut him some slacks, Sora. I think he took it the wrong way when you told him to leave."

I frowned, feeling guilty.

"Come on, let's go." He said, checking his watch. "Paige should be coming in a few minutes."

I nodded. Before leaving, I kneeled in front of my mom's passed out body. "I'll be back mom, ok? I'll be back tomorrow and I promise to stay here. But, at the mean time, I want you to find your way back. I want you to wake up."

I ignored the clear water that came from my eyes. They strolled down but it didn't matter. I wanted my mom to wake up.

There were two hands on my shoulders; one for each side. Obviously, they were Taichi's. "Sora, you're mom will be fine. She's going to wake up, believe me. I bet, if she was awake, she'd be saying something like 'don't worry about me; go to that sleepover.' So, come on, let's go."

I smiled. I was grateful that Taichi was my friend, best friend to be exact. He always knows how to cheer me up.

Just then, a man, dressed in white lab coat uniform entered. He had a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He had really dark blue hair with black eyes. On his labcoat was a name tag labeled 'Dr. Kido'. (A/N: No, it's not Jyou. It's his father.)

"Miss Takenouchi?" he asked, looking at me.

I nodded, "Yes, that's me. I'm Mrs. Takenouchi's daughter. How is she doctor?"

"Let's just say that I don't think she's in a too deep a coma. It's nothing serious so I think she should be fine. But at the mean time, all I can say is that we pray that she wakes up soon."

I smiled at the good news. Taichi did the same.

"See, no reason to worry, Sora. Now come on, let's go. We have to get ready." Taichi said.

He was answered with a nod.

"Thank you doctor, goodbye."

I exited the hospital building, feeling guiltier than ever. First, I tell Yamato the wrong things. And to make it even worse, my mom's in the hospital and I'm not even paying much attention to her. What kind of a person am I?

We rode to Taichi's house in his mustang. His house was nearly as big as Yamato's, from outside appearance that is. Inside, only the living room was wide; everything else was crowded.

"Go inside Sora. I think mom wanted to see you. She should be outside in the backyard with Hikari."

I nodded at Taichi's command. I went inside the house, passed through a few rooms and finally opened the glass door that led outside to the backyard.

Mrs. Kamiya was indeed there. She was wearing a white sun hat on top of her pony-tailed hair, a striped tank top with shorts that went down to her knees. She looked at me for a couple of seconds before waving at me. She was sitting on one of seven beach chairs, previously watching Hikari, who's in the pool.

"Sora, dear! Come sit down. I want to talk to you."

I paced myself towards her.

"Hi, Sora! When you're done, join me in the pool." Hikari greeted. Then, she continued swimming.

I nodded at Hikari at the same time, although she probably couldn't see me since she was underwater.

I took a seat at an orange beach chair, next to Mrs. Kamiya's. She rested her hands on mine.

"Sora, I know you must be going through a really hard time at the moment. I just wanted you to know that I'll be here for you. You're always welcome here at our family." She started with comforting words. "Now tell me, how is Toshiko?"

"My mom's still in a coma." The next few words made me feel relieved. "But the doctors say that she's not too deep in a coma. So we should pray she'll wake up soon."

I could tell that Mrs. Kamiya felt relieved, too. After all, my mother and her were good friends. "Wonderful news."

"Sora! Hikari! Paige is here!" a voice yelled, obviously Taichi's.

Mrs. Kamiya smiled. "Go ahead."

I excused myself out of the backyard to see Paige.

Paige was a month younger than Taichi. Like him, she had dark brown hair that went only as far as her chin, and chocolate colored eyes. She was also the opposite of Taichi. Sports weren't her thing; she was a girly-girl. Nevertheless, she supported Taichi with his sports just like how Taichi was fine with her being so girly.

"Hi, Paige. Nice to see you again."

"Sora! I haven't seen you in ages, my goodness." After nearly squeezing me to death, she released me. She looked around, confused. "Where's little Hikari?"

Just then, a girl with light brown hair came in. Her hair was damp, tangled, and curly. A beach towel, the color of rainbows, was wrapped around her petite body. Clearly, she had just gotten out of the pool. But her body was dry so that no droplets of water landed on the tiled floor of the house.

"Come on Paige, I'm not that little anymore." Hikari said. She and Paige exchanged an embrace.

Paige smiled, "I know, Kari. You've grown a lot."

"Hey, we gotta get ready. I still have to clean my room; it's a mess. Want to help me?" Taichi asked.

Hikari and I rolled our eyes. Paige just nodded, knowing that she should help clean her boyfriend's room. She sighed at the thought of clothes scattered all over the place, soccer equipment lying on the floor, and the manly odor drifting around.

"You don't have to go through with this." I told Paige. "Just say 'no', he'll understand."

Paige gave out a small laugh. "No, it's ok. If I don't help him, he'll never get done."

I shrugged my shoulders, "If that's what you want. Come on Kari, let's leave these two lovebirds to clean their rooms. I'm gonna go upstairs to clean up where we'll be sleeping at."

"Ok, I'm gonna take a shower and get ready. I smell like chlorine."

"How long have you been in the pool?"

"Um, I guess half an hour or so. Not too long."

I nodded, "Ok, then. I'll be in the guest room if anyone needs me. Taichi, my clothes are there right?"

He raised his head up then down. "Same place."

"Good."

And with that, I left to get changed.

The Kamiya's guest room was the third biggest bedroom in the whole house. For a sleepover, about nine people could stay there. That was enough room because eight people were coming tonight.

I cleaned up the room a little. There wasn't a big mess, only a few things on the floor. I picked them up and put them away. At last, satisfied with how the room looked, I opened a cabinet and chose an outfit, or pajama.

I threw my dirty clothes on a bin with a bunch of other clothes. I ran to the bathroom, connected to the bedroom, and washed up. Feeling fresh and clean, I dried myself with a towel and put on the clothes.

_DING! DING! DONG!_

"Someone get that!" Taichi screamed.

"I got it!" I yelled back. I still clutched the towel in my hand so I could continue to dry my face with it.

I was upstairs so I ran down the heaps of steps to answer the door.

_DING! DING! DONG! _

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming." I said annoyed. "Mimi, you better stop ringing that doorbell."

I opened the door but I carried on my blabbering, thinking that it was Mimi, "You and-"

I stopped immediately as I realized who it was. "Yamato! Takeru! Hi!"

* * *

Ok, all I can say right now is thank you for reading this pointless chapter. I know this chapter wasn't that exciting. See, I wasn't working much on this chapter because I'm working on another fiction that I plan on soon putting up.

By the way, the fiction I'm currently working on (that's not on fanfiction…yet) takes place in Paris, France. So if anyone has been there before or knows French, you can help me greatly! I also am trying to learn about France and the language. (see PROFILE for more info)

Thanks again for bearing with me…

CRG- 57 is all I'm asking for… only 5 reviews!

Skye  
"Soar the Sky"


	8. Author's Note

Hi, everyone. I can't believe it's been over 7 years since I even touched this story. I have recently regained my love for this show and its characters, somehow finding my way back to this. But as you all know anything can happen in that much amount of time! This story is now more like "recalling _my _memories". I have reread this story and have slightly cringed at my writing skills when I was an early teen but hopefully the time lapse has sharpened my abilities. The storyline also has confused me too much and it is with deepest apologies that I feel I would be doing this story, as well as my young self's imagination, injustice if I were to continue it without regards to its original plot. I still remember the secret bit though (I will warn you that it's kind of out there, which is why I have no idea how to get to that point anymore considering I'm too lazy to revise the story and, again, don't want to do injustice to my weird imagination when I was younger). So if you don't want to use your imagination on the secret and want to really know the secret, feel free to shoot me a PM.

So, to those out there who were with me back in the days, I can't thank you enough and I am only sorry I couldn't finish it.

_**BUT**_ I cannot end this author's note without providing some sort of closure to anyone still reading this though because I also know what it feels like to be a reader who has become so enticed in a story and it has been left incomplete. So, it is with pleasure that I am in the process of writing again! And I promise that it will be completed! I hope you all will read it!

Now I can put this unfinished piece to rest. Thank you everyone.


End file.
